gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:TheAnonim13
Idąc śladem Texela - na niepodpisane wiadomości nie odpowiadam. ' Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na 'Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Texel (dyskusja) 08:09, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Edycje Mogę się spytać, co wyrabiasz na stronach innych użytkowników? 08:19, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Mulitkonta Nie baw się w przenosiny tak ochoczo, ponieważ takie ciągłe tworzenie nowych kont, których właścicielem jest jedna osoba, może nie spodobać się administracji i skutkować blokadą na wszystkich Twoich "tworach". Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:32, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) :Multikonta tworzy się nie "bo ja mam taki kaprys", tylko z ważnych powodów. Poza tym, nazwę użytkownika jednorazowo może zmienić członek globalnej administracji (klik). Stworzenie kolejnego multikonta bez skonsultowania się z administracją na kanale IRC zakończy się dwutygodniową blokadą na "głównym" koncie i wiecznym banem na pozostałych. Texel (dyskusja) 16:05, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) WCTR My używamy tylko w pełni sprawdzonych źródeł, najlepiej oficjalnych od Rockstara. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:13, wrz 5, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Linki do innych wersji językowych dodajemy poniżej kategorii. To, co zrobiłeś, wynika prawdopodobnie z używania przez Ciebie trybu wizualnego. Najlepiej by było, abyś przeszedł na Nowoczesną skórkę, oczywiście do niczego nie zmuszam. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:25, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Zmieniłeś jednak ich kolejność, nie wiem po co. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:46, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Jednoczenie Rodzin Dla Twej informacji: zdjęcia z poradnika BradyGames również są uważane za przecieki (w końcu zawierają opis praktycznie całej gry, łącznie z zakończeniami fabuły), a do 17 września takich informacji nie tolerujemy. Texel (dyskusja) 17:50, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) :Klik. Chwilowo strona nie wiem czemu jest niedostępna, więc dałem link do kopii strony Google'a. Jedyne 15 dolarów bez centa. Texel (dyskusja) 18:19, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Szczerze to nie wiem, bo nie posiadam Xboxa 360, tylko PS3. Texel (dyskusja) 18:46, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) Ataki personalne Jeśli chce się uniknąć takich spoilerów, robi się wakacje od wiki. Nie atakujemy innych użytkowników, szczególnie w wulgarny sposób, niezależnie od tego, co zrobili. Texel (dyskusja) 07:33, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) :Dla twojej informacji: akurat ten wyciek pojawił się już 24 albo 25 sierpnia, a u nas zamieszczano go już 3 albo 4 razy. Texel (dyskusja) 08:05, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) Z-Type Podałeś szczątkowe informacje o występowaniu tego auta w V, więc Twe edycje cofnąłem. Trzeba by więcej napisać, to że w GTA V występuje już przynajmniej jeden wandal dał mi do zrozumienia, ale nic poza tym... ;/ Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:46, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Niko Bellic Lepiej nie dopuszczaj brata do GTA Wiki ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:58, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bez tematu Tak się wtrącę - ten błąd występuje od zawsze w IE (a przynajmniej jego starszych wersjach). Widzę, że używasz Chrome, jednak radziłby Ci mimo tego sprawdzić, czy to samo dzieje się w innych przeglądarkach (Firefoxie, czy Operze). 15:31, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) "nie wiadomo nic o tym, czy ich zabił. równie dobrze możliwe jest to, że zrobili se spaghetti". Właśnie nie, Trevor ich zabił. Niby czemu nie pojawili się później w grze. Gdyby gdzieś wyjechali to Wade o tym by się dowiedział ( Chodzi mi o Floydzie ) --♦THollow300♦ (dyskusja) 20:21, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Przypisy Zauważyłem, że miałeś mały problem z przypisami w artykule Terry Thorpe. Jeżeli przypisy nie działają, napisz na dole strony . --CJ101-TG | CO?! 18:13, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) San Vice To to jeszcze wisi? W sumie to nie wiem, po co. Trzeba to będzie na IRC-u omówić i w razie czego usunąć albo zrobić z tym coś pożytecznego (na przykład to co proponujesz). Texel (dyskusja) 08:51, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hola, hola. Trzeba to omówić ze wszystkimi i zrobić to, co zadecyduje większość. Ja osobiście jestem przeciw opisywaniu modów do gier z serii, ale inni mogą mieć inne zdanie. Na razie wstrzymaj się. Texel (dyskusja) 09:14, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Game informer Nie czytałeś, nie ;)? Oni nie zgadywali, oni wiedzieli, bo R* im powiedział. 13:54, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monobook Co masz na myśli pisząc "na mojej własnej wiki z mojej skórki został wiadomy efekt, a w rozszerzeniach każe mi przejść na skórkę "Wikia""? —tomta1 [✉] 07:14, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) :Jeśli masz na myśli stronę Specjalna:Rozszerzenia wiki (czy jakoś tak, nie pamiętam), to wystarczy na końcu jej adresu dodać ?useskin=, wówczas strona otworzy się w Oasisie, jednak Twe preferencje pozostaną takie same (tak samo jest z każdą inną stroną). 08:44, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) ::A, OK, chodzi Ci o kreator motywu. Nie jest on dostępny dla Monobooka, wszystko w nim musisz zmienić przez MediaWiki:Monobook.css używając CCS-u. 08:52, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) :::tomta upiększył zwykłego Monobooka używając podanej wyżej strony i swych umiejętności CSS-owych ;). 08:56, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Niestety nie. 09:02, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Tja: Odnośnie tego użytkownika to się z tobą zgodzę. Nie można cośz tym zrobić?? ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 14:01, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sonny Forelli: A True Story Kategorie oddziela się z reguły od tekstu. Tak na marginesie: czemu ciągle przenosisz kategorie pod interwiki? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:44, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) No trudno. Najwyżej ciągle będę nabijał edycje poprawiając po Tobie. Tomta1 miał ustawić Nowoczesną skórkę dla wszystkich userów (przynajmniej tak wróbelki ćwierkają, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli), ale jest jak widać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:48, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Quiz na profilu Jaka jest odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie :P? Już na nim wymiękłem. 17:28, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Błąd w quizie W pytaniu szóstym Jaki jest '''jedyny' znany członek Rodziny Forelli, jaki nie został zabity w grze?'' jest błąd, bo jest dwóch żyjących Forellich - Giorgio Forelli i Franco Forelli. Wichrolit (dyskusja) 17:22, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Niedopatrzenie z mojej strony. Wichrolit (dyskusja) 17:47, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Ron Jakowski Ron pośmiertnie wysyła do nas wiadomość? To miałeś na myśli? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:35, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Ale to nie wynika z ciekawostki przez Ciebie zamieszczonej. Może ujmij to jakoś inaczej. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:43, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Alawara85 Nie zapominaj o utworzeniu nowej wiadomości, gdy rozpoczynasz nowy temat. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:38, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) Mikey De Santa Nie przesadzaj. To jego sprawa, co ma na swojej stronie użytkownika. Dopóki nie obraża to nikogo (tak jak np. strona użytkownika Osama bin Laden!, czy podpis GTA Mastera), niech sobie będzie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:44, lis 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nazwa misji Tak, chcę powiedzieć że to przypadek. Tak samo jak mamy kilka Hot Wheels, kilka Payback i tak dalej. A misje praktycznie nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego (no, prócz "zjednoczenia/połączenia"). Texel (dyskusja) 17:58, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Franklin Franklin urodził się w 1988 roku, na nawet tą liczbe na rejestracji obok inicjałów, więc nie wiem dlaczego anulowałeś moją edycje i skąd się wziął w ogóle rok 1993. : P Re: Los Santos Raz dwa zrobię w Notatniku, ale opisy dzielnic zostawie wam :P Jak widnieje na moim profilu, pojawiam się, gdy planuje remont artykułu np. właśnie Los Santos z GTA V. — Pitee k 18:04, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Długaśna odsiadka O "innych bzdetach" napisałem w opisie zmian, pracuję nad tym. "Tuto" to przeoczenie, poprawione. Rewert to nie edycja. Dziękuję. :) Texel (dyskusja) 17:05, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) Nie usunąłem, tylko przekopiowałem. Sekcja z ciekawostkami związanymi z Lamarem już była, Ty zaś utworzyłeś jeszcze jedną w której dodałeś ciekawostkę o Lamarze jako protagoniście. Chyba nie ma sensu żeby były 2 takie same sekcje ? ^^ Lamar Nie usunąłem, tylko przekopiowałem. Sekcja z ciekawostkami związanymi z Lamarem już była, Ty zaś utworzyłeś jeszcze jedną w której dodałeś ciekawostkę o Lamarze jako protagoniście. Chyba nie ma sensu żeby były 2 takie same sekcje ? ^^ pan.budyn (dyskusja) North Yankton Pełnoletność chyba zobowiązuje, by nie komentować niczym gimbus, prawda? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:16, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) Moim zdaniem był. Ale może to tylko moja opinia. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:02, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) The Panopticon A szablon nawigacji to po co usunąłeś? O przestawianiu interwiki już nie będę wspominał. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:39, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Rzekomo używasz Nowoczesnej skórki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:42, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie pamiętam, gdzie i kiedy napisałeś. Czyli zapewniasz mi stałe źródło edycji w przenoszeniu interwiki pod kategorie :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:48, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Angels of Death Można wiedzieć, po co było to przenoszenie? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:02, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Takie zmiany konsultuj z administracją. Zmieniłem na nazwę pierwotną z polecenia Tomty1. Wejdź na kanał, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć od niego, czemu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:09, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Safari na dzielni Po co zmieniasz w artykule safari na dzielni z rodziny z chamberlain na rodziny uniwersum hd? RaFFF (dyskusja) 15:35, sty 8, 2014 (UTC) Pawn Shop Lombard, to miejsce, gdzie zastawia się różne przedmioty za pieniądze: telefony, pralki, lodówki... teściową :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:36, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) Hotknife i prostytutki Za zwrócenie uwagi na plik dziękuję, ale co do artykułu o "córach Koryntu" zgodzić się nie mogę. To, że większość dzieciaków na podwórkach krzyczy o robieniu loda, nie znaczy że musimy to aprobować i nie dawać ostrzeżenia w artykule, gdzie między innymi jest mowa o masturbacji i seksie oralnym. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:15, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Czarny z irokezem Osoba na zdjęciu jest prawdopodobnie Arabem, czyli mimo wszystko przedstawicielem rasy białej. To tak na marginesie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:37, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wygodniejsze narzędzia Podczas gdy do tablicy zamiast dyskusji mógłbym się jeszcze przekonać (nie wiem jak z resztą administracji), to komentarzy pod artykułami najprawdopodobniej nie będzie. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobić debatę na kanale IRC w jakimś tam terminie. Texel (dyskusja) 10:00, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Siema Wiesz kto rządzi wiki Re: Feltzer Chcesz dostać bana zamiast niego? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:15, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Klimat w LC i SA Zgodzę się, że w SA/Kalifornii jest trochę cieplej niż w LC/NY, jednak zwróć uwagę, że obie lokacje leżą na półkuli północnej, a różnica szerokości nie jest jakaś drastyczna. Gdyby np. SA leżało na południu np. gdzieś w okolicach Australii to bym nie protestował. Zauważ, że jak na półkuli północnej jest zima, to na południowej lato i na odwrót. (-)''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 15:06, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) : Nie wiem czy rzekomy kalendarz w Doherty istnieje, ale wiem jedno, rozgrywka GTA: SA dzieje się latem co widać po ubraniach przechodniów. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o śnieg w LC to myślę, że jest to niedopatrzenie Rockstara. :(-)[[Użytk[[Użytkownik:QWERTY99|''QWERTY99]] ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 19:29, sty 31, 2014 (UTC)`[[Użytkownik:QWERTY99|''QWERTY99]] ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 19:29, sty 31, 2014 (UTC)ownik:QWERTY99|''QWERTY99]] ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 15:55, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Nie będę się odnosił do tych rewelacji, ale powracając do tematu kalendarza , to nie jest żaden dowód. Ja też mogę ustawić sobie kalendarz w lipcu na styczeń i twierdzić, że jest styczeń. ::(-) Drogi Anonim - Piszę do ciebie,bo zrobiłeś mi straszną rzecz - cofnołeś moją edycję w artykule "mody".Powiedz,dlaczego to zrobiłeś?Przecież można by było to powoli rozbudowywać,ale ty to cofnołeś!Cofnij więc jakoś ten ruch i pozwól piszać o modach do serii GTA,bo w końcu to wiki co nie? Podpisano:Hobbit100 Dyskusja Koksa Jak Ty dodałeś ten temat? :( Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:32, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Spoko, bywa. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:17, mar 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mike Toreno Coś z nim nie tak ?? LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 15:52, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) Nie widzę problemu, skoro zdjęcie jest w o wiele lepszej rozdzielczości i przedstawia DOKŁADNIE tą samą postać. Skin nie skin, na pewno lepiej się prezentuje niż ten poprzedni obrazek, co miał 100px LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 19:15, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Zniszczenie helikoptera Gimme w tej edycji napisał, że można go zniszczyć tylko przy użyciu AK, M16 i RPG, a można go zniszczyć wszystkimi broniami palnymi (nie wiem tylko czy snajperką), więc nie jest to cała prawda. – Michael De Santa 21:01, mar 12, 2014 (UTC) Angielski? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co oznacza słowo "glitch"? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 11:13, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) No w sumie masz rację, bo warto spolszczać tą angielską terminologię w grach komputerowych. No tylko proszę cię, zrozum, że glitch to NIE to samo, co hack, trainer albo bug. OK? Z góry dzięki Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 12:42, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Platformy i San Vice San Vice wywalam, bo stwierdzam że zbyt długo to już wisi bez żadnego rozwinięcia i zainteresowania. A w sprawie tabelki z grami proszę się kontaktować z administratorem technicznym :) Texel (dyskusja) 17:38, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Z ciekawości Sama nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Po prostu, być może jestem taką gorliwą kolekcjonerką przeróżnych mazyn. Nie myślę tylko o podpierdzielaniu jakichś gratów z ulicy, lecz także w zdobywaniu tych najrzadszych i zajebiście wyglądających. Ale najbardziej z tego wszystkiego lubię samoloty. Bardzo przepadam za pilotowaniem takich cudeniek, a z GTA SA bardzo miło to sobie wspominałam. ^_^ Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 20:43, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Zmiany w infoboxach broni Witam widzę że zmieniasz moje edycje w artykułach:Micro Uzi,Karabin snajperski oraz M249. Więc w opisie usuniętych zmian napisałeś ''Nie ma i w tym sęk, otóż w GTA V te bronie występują oto linki do anglojęzycznej wiki które to udowadniają ten, ten i ten. Wafel0302 (dyskusja) 13:58, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Bar Saint Mark Czemu cofnąłeś tę edycję? – Michael De Santa 16:07, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) A czy w przypadku Sahary były to aż tak pokaźne czapy śniegu? Jeśli nie odpowiesz do końca dnia dzisiejszego, cofam edycję. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:27, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Nie mogłeś tej ciekawostki po prostu zmodyfikować? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:32, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Sam fakt, że jest śnieg, jest fenomenem na skalę serii (prócz V). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:46, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) AK-47 Witam ,Dlaczego zmieniłeś artykuł AK-47 a konkretnie tę małą zmianę w infoboxie? ja gram w GTA V i wiem że AK-47 tam występuje ale jeśli brak ci dowodów proszę : ten zrzut ekranu i ten oraz ten i ten jeśli nadal brakuje ci dowodów to odwiedz innojęzyczne wiki tam też są artykuły dotyczące AK-47 w GTA V oprócz tego masz też moje słowo :| . Tyle chyba wystarczy... GTAfun (dyskusja) 19:05, mar 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wyróżniony obrazek na kwiecień Rozdzielczość trochę licha, przydałoby się ponad 1 000. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:37, mar 27, 2014 (UTC) Mapa Tak z czystej ciekawości: dlaczego nie dodałeś siebie na Mapie? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:06, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) Nie dobijaj mnie ;P Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:02, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Perestroika To, że nie wszystko jest od razu usunięte, nie oznacza że nie będzie. Zbędne są takie nieuprzejme wpisy na stronach dyskusji. Texel (dyskusja) 12:12, kwi 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Declasse Edycje mieszające w szyku strony z reguły wycofuję. Ale sorry, mój błąd. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:01, kwi 10, 2014 (UTC) Ziomek, czemu usuwasz moje edycje? :O Zdjęcie satelitarne stanu San Andreas Gdzie mamy podobny plik? Mógłbyś go wstawić, a ja wtedy bym usunął ten niepotrzebny. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:50, cze 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Misje w GTA V Oczywiście zapoznałem się z tym poradnikiem... chyba poradnikiem i mam zamiar poprawić artykuł Mała podwodna i ponownie go utworzyć. "Źródło?" - Michael De Santa Źródło tej ciekawostki to Kwejk.pl (link ) choć sam przyznam pomyliłem informacje gdyż chodziło mi o prawe ucho i przechylanie się bardziej w prawą a nie lewą stronę. Dawi03 (dyskusja) 16:20, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) :Link. "Is deaf in his right ear". A z tym przechylaniem się to już raczej fanowska obserwacja. Texel (dyskusja) 17:05, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Części z serii Chwilowo nie mam czasu, żeby się zajmować takimi rzeczami. Kiedyś do tego dojdę ;) Texel (dyskusja) 08:33, lip 19, 2014 (UTC) Co nie tak z obrazkami we Frogger? Witam, chciałbym się dowiedzieć dlaczego obrazki z art. Frogger są nieodpowiednie/złe że je skasowałeś z artykułu i dodałeś je do oprawy? Dawi03 (dyskusja) 11:22, lip 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Skórka Wikii nie jest tutaj zalecana, chyba że coś się zmieniało. Pangia, 12:13, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hah, jestem nikim. Pangia, 15:54, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ikonki broni z San Andreas Jak widać w moich wczorajszych edycjach w artykule Pięść, sukcesywnie będę się tym zajmował. Texel (dyskusja) 15:21, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) IRC Także, ten... może nie dziś bo już późno, ale jutro zapraszam Cię w godzinach najlepiej wieczornych na kanał ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:33, cze 12, 2015 (UTC) Solucja Od dawien dawna w sekcjach z solucjami umieszczamy opisy fabuły. Pozdrawiam, 19:13, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) : BTW: zarchiwizuj swą dyskusję. Pozdrawiam, 20:42, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) Opisy zmian : Bez rzucania takich tekstów, zwłaszcza w stronę nowych użytkowników. Kolejnym razem mogę wyciągnąć konsekwencje. 19:00, lut 4, 2016 (UTC) Synonimy : Dokonywanie edycji polegających tylko na zastępowaniu słów ich synonimami nie jest mile widziane, zwłaszcza jeśli towarzyszy temu głupawy opis edycji. Pozdrawiam, 11:42, mar 13, 2016 (UTC) Opisy edycji : Po raz kolejny proszę o odpowiednie zachowanie w momencie uzupełniania pola opisu edycji. Wraz z kolejnymi uwagami dotyczącymi Twego zachowania mogę wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Pozdrawiam, 14:14, mar 15, 2016 (UTC) Dobra co ci nie odpowiada w tej ciekawostce? Quiz Fajny pomysł z tym quizem, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że pomyliłeś się jeżeli chodzi o pierwszego czarnoskórego protagonisty, bo to nie Travis a Troy (oczywiście jeżeli nie brać pod uwagę Divine, która także jest czarnoskóra oraz Rednecka i Noodlesa, których dodano w wersji na Game Boya Color). Jeżeli by iść chronologią to pierwszym czarnoskórym protagonistą byłby jednak Victor Vance. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:31, sty 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Niepotrzebny krzyż Szczerze powiedziawszy po raz pierwszy spotkałem się tutaj z takim oznaczaniem osób zmarłych (może dlatego, że wiele osób pracujących przy GTA jeszcze żyje). Ja przynajmniej nigdy tak tych osób nie oznaczałem (patrz: Karl Lagerfeld). Nie jest to moim zdaniem zbyt ważna „informacja” i nie ma po co tego tak oznaczać. Nie są to zbyt istotne osoby jeżeli chodzi o świat w GTA (o większości aktorów głosowych wiadomo tyle, że użyczyły swojego głosu w danej grze). Jeżeli twierdzisz jednak, że powinno się to jakoś oznaczać to daję Ci w tej kwestii wolną rękę, bo to i tak nieistotne. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:32, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) Wybór edytora 19:56, paź 15, 2019 (UTC)